


Shelter

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy pulled them beneath a shop awning.  “Slow your roll, girlfriend.”  She grasped Jane’s forearms.  “Now.  What’s the plan?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Darcy/Jane - rain.

Darcy could barely keep up with Jane as she scurried down the wet sidewalk, yellow boots splashing into puddles and hair whipping free of her raincoat hood.  Jane looked much the same, damp and bundled up in rain gear, except hers was red.

Jane looked back, hair sticking to her rosy cheeks.  “Okay, so I’m going to run to the lab and pick up those notes, and then I’m hitting the coffee shop for reinforcements…then what?  Okay, yeah, quick meeting with Dr. Banner, I’ll swing by and pick you up after.”

“Wait, pick me up where?”  Darcy juggled half a dozen take-out containers in her arms—all for herself and the long weekend, of course.  She had big plans.  Except for the slice of chocolate espresso cake she picked up to put in Jane’s fridge for later.

Jane stopped, face still in her phone.  “Wait, what?”

Darcy pulled them beneath a shop awning.  “Slow your roll, girlfriend.”  She grasped Jane’s forearms.  “Now.  What’s the plan?”

Jane finally exhaled, and she bit her lip.  “I was going to let you go back to the apartment, take a bath, and nap until I was done.  And then I’d come home and pick you up and we’d go out to dinner and then stay in bed the rest of the weekend.”  She burrowed her face into her coat collar, like she was embarrassed to be so _human._

Darcy smiled, and took the rest of Jane’s packages, adding to her own.  “Carry on, then.”


End file.
